Je t'aime pour 24heures
by pan277
Summary: Goku et Végéta petit OS tranquille écris il y'a un petit moment et également publié sur hystory of love .Désolé pour les faute .


Perssonnages : Végéta Goku L'arbitre du tournoie

Je t'aime pour 24heure

Pour commencez imaginez que BouBou n'est jamais exister . Nous nous trouvons au championnat des art martiaux . L'heure du combat de Goku et Végéta a sonné en position de combat , ils attendent le signale de départ . Qui ne tarde plus a arriver :

-Allez y monsieurs commencer le combat

Aussi tôt les deux rivaux de toujours s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre . Le sayen d'élite para un coup de pied et lui envoie un coup de poin destiné aux cotes . Qui fut lui même esquivé par son adversaire un sauta vers l'arrière en position de défensse . Aprés plusieurs minutes de ce régimes ; Le grand guérier se prend un coup puissant dans le ventre puis se pris un coup de pied dans le cheville qui le fit tomber a terre . Végéta ne perd pas de temps et s'assoie a califourchon sur son ventre ; lui donnant ensuite un série de claques surpuissantes sur les deux joues .

-Son Goku est a terre dans une position critiquuuuuuuue comment va t'il s'en sortir ?

Soudain il atrappe les poignets de son adversaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux . Puis avec le bout de son pouce caressa doucement la main prisonnière du prince . Végéta ne sus comment réagir face a ses yeux noir ce remplissant de tendresse . Goku tire un peut sur ses poignets l'attirant vers lui . Son ami ne résistas pas ni ne recula quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche *.Le silence fut totale dans le stade .*Même féroce le guérier de sang royale lui mordillat les lévres pour le fair ouvrir le passage a sa langue. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas a fair rendant ainsi le baiser pationner .Cela dura longtemps ; jusqu'à ce qu'ils manque d'air ils restèrent front contre front , yeux dans yeux .

Quand soudain un petit fit tombé son verre de soda le brisant . Les faisant sursauter végéta se leva brusquement , regarda autour de lui grogna ; Agrippe goku par le col et s'envole . Loin de toutes ses personnes dérangeantes . Touts ses gens ont bien du mal a reprendre leurs esprits . Une chichi effondrée par ce qu'elle venait de voir éclata bruyamment en sanglot . Alors que Bulma les yeux vide penser que ce n'été qu'un rêve , Que SON végéta ne venait pas tout juste d'embrasser son meilleure ami sous les yeux de millier de spectateurs , qu'elle n'avait pas vu tan d'amour dans les yeux de végéta , Non ce n'est pas possible ce n'est, qu'un rêve elle allait se réveiller . (Oué c'est sa compte la dssu – sarcastique moi? - )

Les deux adversaires on quittés la surface de combat ils sont déclarés forfait .

Bon quittons le stade et passons au choses sérieuses .

Pendants ce temps Végéta été arrivait a une clairière déserte . IL retira ses gants et ses bottes puis se retourne vers son compagnons qui c'été lui aussi déchausser . Les sayen se jaugèrent avant se jeté l'un sur l'autre .Végéta passe une main sous le haut de son kimono , carressant sensuellement son torsse . Alors que Goku passa ses main le long de ses cuisses . Végéta le reppousse et lui dis :

-Carot c'est moi qui agit; c'est MOI le prince alors bat les pattes !

Goku déglutit puis se ralonge laissant ses bras le long de son corp . Alors que son futur amant retire le haut de sa tenue de combat ; Avant de lentemant dénouer la ceinture bleu qui soutien le bas de son kimono . Puis Végéta prend un malin plaisir a descendre le plus lentement possible son pantalon quand il as complétement retirer il se dépéche de dévétir totalement son sayen préférer .

Celui-ci se retrouve donc nue sous lui ; Il ne se prive pas pour le détailler de haut en bas ...

Puis il se raproche de son visage et l'embrasse rapidement avant de dériver sur son coup s'atardans sur son torsse . Le guérier ne cesser de gémir son les assault de son ami , ses joue été rouge et son coeur bat vite ,oui tellement vite...

Végéta vien d'ariver au niveau du ventre de son amour le parssement de baisers gourmants . C'est goku n'y tenant plus qui susuras d'une voix briser par le plaisir :

-Végé...Végéta,je ,s'il te plaie passons au chose sérieuse...je ,j'en peut plus.S'il te plai MON prince .

Pour ponctuer la fin de sa phrase il passe sa main droite dans les cheveux ébéne de son homme . Végéta reléve la téte pour observer son beau visage : Ses yeux mi clos refléter tout son désir et son envie ; Ses joues été tellement rouge qu'il penssé qu'il allé explosé ; Ses lévre rose humide et entrouverte été un vraie apelle au péché . D'ailleur il ne résista pas et remonta cueilleire un baiser brulant de pation . Puis il capitula et se devétit a son tour ...

je vous laisse devinez la suite j'ai pas envie de l'écrire . ^^

Donc aprés avoir fait ce que vous avez devinez pendans plusieures heures Nos deux amants préferés été enlacer Végéta la téte contre le coeur de goku, écoutant ses batement régulier.

Carot caresser négligeament les cheveux de l'élu de son coeur avec sa main gauche son bras droit sous sa téte . Il soupirat de contantement puis prenant son courage a deux mains :

-Végéta je

Il hésita une derniére fois puis finalement dit

Végéta je suis amoureux de toi !

Le prince reléve la téte, abasourdit et lui demande fébrilement de répéter . Ce qu'il fit :

Je t'aime !

Il se réinstalle tranquillement sur son torsse avant de murmurer doucement :

Je t'aime aussi stupide cachalot .

THE END


End file.
